1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of signal acquisition techniques, and more particularly, to signal acquisitions made in connection with control apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to the PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) driven systems, such as three-phase motors, the acquisition of state variables occurs at pre-established instants with respect to the control cycle. Typically, the state variables are acquired by analog-to-digital converters and timers.
Microcontrollers that manage the acquisition of state variables and execute a control algorithm are known. Particularly, managing of the acquisition operations is performed by the microcontroller core that drives and synchronizes the analog-to-digital converters and timers in an Interrupt Service Routine to acquire the data necessary to execute the control algorithm.